


Lance: Mouse-Wrangler Extraordinaire

by gtanddragons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Macro/Micro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gtanddragons/pseuds/gtanddragons
Summary: Prompt: tiny!Lance and Hunk interactionsAKA a bored Lance is a risky one, no matter how tall or small.





	Lance: Mouse-Wrangler Extraordinaire

Eaaasyyy now… just connect this wire here, thread the cord through these two, and-

“YEEEEEE-HAW!”

Hunk jolts before whipping his head around in alarm, just in time to see Lance flying by on the back of one of the space mice.

The yellow paladin groans and runs a hand over his face… and then groans again, when he realizes that he’d just smeared a streak of grease from his forehead to his chin.

“Laaaance,” he chides, “Dude, seriously, don’t scare me like that when I’m working on wiring up the new cloaking systems!”

After a moment, Lance manages to wrangle the mouse to go closer and eventually come to a screeching halt by Hunk’s leg.

“Hoooo… sorry, bud! I’ll try to stay out of your way.” Judging from his tousled hair and the exhilarated grin on his face, he’s not exactly very sorry about startling his friend, but at least he’ll… probably be a little more careful next time.

Probably.

Hunk rolls his eyes before fumbling for an old, yellow towel and wiping off his face. “Alright, just be careful, Lance.”

“Aw c’mooon, Hunk. ‘Careful’ is my middle name!”

Hunk raises a brow at Lance before smirking. “I thought your middle name was ‘Alexander’?”

Lance shrugs. “Eh. Second middle name.”

All of a sudden, the mouse he’s perched on rears up and sends Lance tumbling off its back before it runs off. Lance squeaks indignantly as his back hits the floor.

“Heyyy, really?! Platt, I thought we had a bond!” He shakes his fist at the retreating mouse before grumpily getting to his feet and brushing himself off.

Hunk can’t resist a snort of amusement- causing Lance to make an indignant noise at his friend- before he chuckles and offers his hand to Lance.

“Here, bud. I was gonna take a break to go make lunch anyways, if you were interested?”

Lance squints at Hunk before huffing and clambering up into his friend’s comfortingly-warm palm, plopping down in an instant. “Aight, you had me at ‘lunch’. I’m starving, but I was avoiding Coran in case he was gonna try to make me something.” He wrinkles his nose at the thought.

Hunk grins, restraining a bout of laughter as he slowly gets to his feet. “Hah, yeah, I doubt that would go over well. Any suggestions?”


End file.
